Various types of suture packages have been proposed to meet the needs of sterile and compact storage of armed and unarmed sutures, ease of handling while retrieving, opening and presentation of the suture (and needle if applicable) to the surgeon for effective and efficient dispensing from the package. In the operating room, small advances in the speed and reliability of procedures such as suture handling can confer a great benefit, in that surgical operations are time critical and allow no room for error or malfunction. One type of suture package that has proven beneficial has a generally oval, plastic “tray” with a peripheral “winding” or suture channel in which a wound coil of suture may be stored. An interior surface or “field” bounded by the suture channel serves as an area upon which one or a plurality of needles may be “parked”, i.e., held by various means (“needle parks”). The tray may be covered by a paper or plastic lid, which may include a suture channel cover in the form of a plurality of cantilevered tabs extending over the suture channel when the cover is in place. A number of patents disclosing tray-type suture packages are owned by the assignee herein and are identified and incorporated by reference below.
There are a variety of sutures available for different surgical applications and these different sutures vary in suture/needle composition, gauge, needle shape, length, curvature, number, etc. and therefore require suture packages that are specifically designed to effectively hold and dispense them. Bach different type of suture package has, in the past, required the preparation of specific tooling, e.g., unique injection molding dies, which are expensive and time consuming to produce. It therefore remains an objective to facilitate and improve the efficiency of production of a variety of different suture packages.